Mokona's Secret Technique
by Seelie Spright
Summary: Manjuucest with the Tsubasa boys - If you don't want it don't read.


"Mokona's Secret Technique" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 656

Pairing: Mokona with Fay, Syaoran, and Kurogane; Syaoran and Kurogane

Content: Contains mature and graphic manjuu-cest smut, and you're a sick, sick person for reading it. (What does that make me? Oo;;; Although, the idea wasn't mine; blame the desires of the Tsubasa community where I'm a member.)

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to CLAMP, blah blah…

"Quick, quick," Mokona said, "Sakurahime is sleeping and I need to speak to you all."

He pulled Kurogane, Fay and Syaoran into the room and locked the door.

"Er," said Fay, looking at the locked door.

"Yuukosan told me that she needs to collect something from you in case she needs to clone you if something happens."

"So, you need a hair or scraping of skin?" Fay asked.

Mokona waved a flag with an X on it, "No."

Fay's jaw gaped, "Ehh?"

"Yuukosan needs 'the essence' of each of you."

"A part of our soul?" Kurogane said, "Forget it."

Mokona waved his X flag again and a vein-pop appeared on Kurogane's forehead.

"I need something… chotto ecchi… something 'seminal'."

Fay and Kurogane looked confused and Syaoran explained, "It's from Latin semen, seminis meaning 'seed' and means an essential part –"

"Yes! Your semen!♥" Mokona said gleefully, little pink ovals appearing on his cheeks.

"EHH?!" the three boys exclaimed.

"Mokona will use his Super Vacuum Power, one of the 108 Secret Techniques!"

Mokona had a finger to its lips. "Aaand, Fay is first!♥"

"But –" Fay said, but Mokona was already at his waist, undoing his trousers and pushing Fay back to sit on the bed while it did its work. Soon the manjuu had engulfed Fay and Fay's mouth hung open, a little drool escaping and sweat running down his cheek.

"Mokona," Fay murmured, "I never knew how great your Secret Technique really was."

He grabbed onto Mokona's ears and ground himself into Mokona's mouth.

"This is really making me hot," Kurogane said, adjusting his trousers to ease the strain.

"Oi, bozu, come here."

Syaoran looked away from Fay and Mokona with an effort and went across the room to Kurogane.

"Help me out, eh?" Kurogane said.

"Don't forget! ♥ Mokona needs semen from you too Kurochuu," Mokona said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurogane said, "I can shoot multiple times and still keep going."

"Kuroganesama…" Syaoran said.

"Get to work bozu, Fay doesn't look like he'll last much longer and I want to come seeing his face."

"Hai!" Syaoran said, falling to his knees and opening Kurogane's trousers. He began to suck hard, attempting to get Kurogane off quickly, but Kurogane put his hands on Syaoran's head and slowed his movements.

"Put some passion into it," he said, "just like when you're reading those manga to me."

"Mmm," Syaoran murmured, his mouth full.

"That's the ticket," Kurogane said as Syaoran continued his ministrations. Kurogane took Syaoran's head again and sped up the pace, thrusting deep into Syaoran's throat.

"Oh, yess," Kurogane hissed, "Your little mouth and tight throat are so hot bozu. You could use some more experience, but doing it like this, it doesn't matter how skilled or not you are." He was forcing all of his length down Syaoran's throat and taking his face violently and Syaoran moaned as he reached into his pants and began stroking himself.

"Now Syaoran," Mokona chided, "I know you're not like Kuromyuu and can't come multiple times, so you'd better stop and let me continue. ♥" Syaoran shifted his head slightly to see Fay laying prone on the bed, completely spent and Mokona approaching. Before he knew it, since Kurogane had his mouth fully occupied and head moving rapidly, Mokona was at Syaoran's crotch and the suction began. After only a minute, Syaoran cried out suddenly as he shot spurt after spurt down Mokona's throat. 'That was quick," thought Kurogane, but then he too was shooting in Syaoran's mouth and forcing the boy to swallow. With Syaoran spent on the floor, Mokona set to work on Kurogane, pouncing upon him and causing him to lean upon the wall while Mokona stood on his thighs and employed his Super Vacuum. Kurogane felt himself coming entirely too quickly and then he too collapsed.

"Mokona is tired," said Mokona once they were all out, "but I worked hard!"

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


End file.
